Tomb Raider: Última Chance
by A Work in Progress
Summary: ESSA HISTÓRIA ESTÁ SENDO REESCRITA - A ultima chance de lara croft ser feliz repousa nas mãos de um estranho que quer mata-la pronto jah resolvi o problema do prólogo e jah atulizei o capitulo 2
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Era um dia calmo em Surrey, Inglaterra. O céu estava azul e o clima estava quente, os pássaros cantavam ao redor da Mansão Croft e tudo estava na mais perfeita harmonia. Hillary estava no jardim regando as plantas, tudo estava tão calmo até que um robô de dois metros atravessou uma das paredes da mansão e aterrisou no chão com um forte estalo. Ele olhou para a mulher que estava parada no meio do buraco feito pelo robô."Eu devo chamar os faxineiros de novo?" A mulher assoprou uma mecha de cabelo para longe dos olhos e deu ao mordomo um leve sorriso. O mordomo concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto a mulher se virava de costas para ele e caminhava para dentro da mansão passando por um homem que vinha correndo desesperado na direção do robô."Simon! O que ela fez com você?!"

O mordomo olhou para o homem em duvida."Essa coisa tem um nome?"

"Sim, ELE tem um nome e é Simon!" O mordomo girou os olhos e entrou na casa deixando o homem ajoelhado ao lado do robô destruído."Balas de verdade... Lara!" Bryce se levanto e correu até a escada."Lara você usou balas de verdade de novo!"

A mulher parou no meio da escada e encarou ele."Era ele ou eu..."

"Mais você pediu para que ele fosse mais desafiador."

"E isso pede balas de verdade."Ela sorriu suavemente

"Já é o terceiro robô em quinze dias Lara! Ele vai ficar magoado!" Lara girou os olhos."Eu tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito."Ela piscou um olho e voltou a subir as escadas."Ele está sofrendo Lara!"

"Ele é um robô, robôs não sentem dor Bryce!"

Bryce olhou para as costas dela com uma expressão incrédula, ele correu até o robô dando algunns tapinhas leves na lataria."Não ligue pra ela Simon, ela não quis dizer aquilo." Lara ainda podia ouvir Bryce se desculpando e consolando o robâ destruido, ela não ficaria surpresa se algum dia desses ela a convidasse para ser madrinha do casamento dele com a sua lava-louças. Ela entrou no quarto e foi até o banheiro para tomar um bom banho. Todos os seu músculos doíam e ardíam, ela deixou a água quente cair pelo corpo numa tentativa de relaxa-los. Depois de alguns minutos Lara saiu do banho enrolada numa toalha branca, caminhou até o closet e encontrou Hillary segurando um delicado vestido de verão e um par de sandalias. Ela ergueu uma sombrancelha."Você não desiste não é?"

"Eu só estou tentando te transformar numa dama"

Ela deixou a toalha cair no chão."Bem, continue tentando..." E caminhou para dentro do closet escolhendo um par de calças e uma blusa. Hillary girou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto isso numa ilha distante e isolada no meio do oceano Atlântico vários homens se reuiniam dentro de uma sala ampla, as paredes da sala eram decoradas com estranhos simbolos e gravuras obscuras. O que parecia ser o líder da comunidade se ergueu diante de um outro homem que estava ajoelhado no meio da sala. Seu rosto e suas mãos possuíam simbolos identicos aos que estavam cravados nas parede, ele olhou para o homem ajoelhado na sua frente."Nós não podemos nos permitir mais uma falha, Lady Croft já estragou nossos planos vezes demais"

"Sim senhor." O homem ajoelhado concordava febrilmente.

"Eu espero que o seu plano dê certo Sr.Pugma caso contrário será você no lugar dela, o senhor me entendeu?"

"Sim Sr.Lundick, perfeitamente senhor." O homem era Willian Lundick, cientista brilhante, historiador renomado e conhecido por ser um fervoroso adorador das artes das trevas. Existem rumores de que Lundick era líder de uma comunidade chamada Skull, dizem que essa sociedade visa criar a raça de seres humanos super desenvolvidas que era citada nas lendas da antiga França.

"É bom que o seu animalzinho de estimação esteja pronto Sr.Pugma..."

"Ele estará Sr.Lundick, ele estará."

"Vá, agora" Lundick ordenou e o homem ajoelhado fez uma reverencia e caminhou para fora da sala."Não esqueça Sr.Pugma, eu quero a cabeça dela." O homem fez mais uma reverencia e desapareceu nos corredores."Logo Lady Croft, você enfrentará seu fim e dessa vez você não vai ganhar"  
Logo você terá a sua redenção..." 


	2. Cap1 O Redentor

Cap.1 O Redentor  
  
Já era noite, uma noite traquila e fria assim como foi durante o dia. Lara estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente. Ela estava tendo um sonho conturbado, cheio de homens malvados e simbolos estranhos, ela pula da cama apontando uma faca para um intruso imaginário. Ela respirou fundo e sentou na ponta da cama esfregando os olhos, depois Lara se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Ela se olhou no espelho "Vc está ficando paranóica" ela disse para sua imagem relfetida no espelho. Mas o que ela não sabia é que ela não estava ficando paranóica,  
alguma coisa estava parada nas sombras do quarto da caçadora de tumbas, grudada no teto a "criatura" esperou por ela, seus olhos prateados brilhantes procuravam por qualquer sinal de movimento. Lara saiu do banheiro, ela olhou em volta ainda desconfiada.  
  
"Ai!" Lara sentiu alguma coisa empurrando ela contra o chão. O intruso saltou para as sombras de novo impossibilitando Lara de ver do que se tratava esse estranho. Lara ficou de pé num pulo e pressiou as costas contra a parede procurando por sua faca em cima da cama, o intruso atacou ela de novo, Lara se esquivou e atingiu o intruso com o cotovelo, ele caiu no chão com um baque alto,  
Lara adivinhou que ele devia ter 1,80 pelo barulho que ele fez ao cair no chão. Ela correu até o interruptor e acendeu as luzes, o intruso gritou de dor e correu para o banheiro, Lara correu atras e trancou a porta. Ela se encostou contra a porta do banheiro ofegante, ela podia ouvir pela porta, o intruso respirando tão pesadamente quanto ela. Lara se afastou da porta para pegar suas armas na escrivaninha, seu novo convidado estava agora batendo contra a porta do banheiro Lara sabia que ela ia ter que solta-lo cedo ou tarde mais ela decidiu deixa-lo se acalmar primeiro.Ela então se sentou numa poltrona de frente para a porta e esperou.  
  
Horas se passaram e Lara continuou parada sentada na mesma poltrona olhando diretamente para a porta. O dia chegou e os primeiros raios de Sol entraram no quarto de Lara, depois de mais algumas horas Hillary entrou no quarto."Hora de acordar La..."Ele parou "Já está acordada?"Ele viu as armas nas mãos de Lara, ela ainda estava olhando para a porta do banheiro."Eu devo ligar para a policia?"  
  
"Não. Não é nenhum ladrão"  
  
"O que é então?"  
  
"Vamos descobrir..." Lara levantou e andou até a porta, ela colocou uma mão na maçaneta, Hillary agarrou o abajur mais próximo segurando a respiração, Lara respirou fundo e abriu a porta violentamente num só movimento apontando a arma para o seu agressor."Quem é vc?" Ela disse apontando a arma para a cabeça dele. Era um homem, como isso era possível? Ela tinha certeza de que o que atacou ela ontem a noite não era humano, não podia ser, era muito rápido e muito forte para ser humano.  
  
O homem ergueu os olhos, eles ainda estavam meio cobertos pelo seu cabelo loiro prateado mais ainda assim Lara pode ver, ele estavam brilhando e eram cinzas. Ele parecia cansado ou doente, Lara se aproximou dele."Cuidado Lara" Hillary disse ainda segurando o abajur.  
  
Lara ajoelhou ao lado do homem, ele continuou olhando pra ela, Lara olhou profundamente nos olhos dele "Vc é Hybird não é?" Ele não respondeu mais ela sabia que estava certa."Hillary?"  
  
"Sim Lady Croft?"  
  
"Leve o senhor..."Lara ergueu a identificação que estava pendurada em volta do pescoço do homem.  
"Redentor?"Ela olhou para ele com um sombracelha erguida.  
  
"Meu nome é Leesh. Leesh Stormcrow..." Lara se levantou."Leve o senhor Stormcrow até o meu escritório, eu vou chamar o Bryce." ela começou a andar para porta, Lara parou no batente da porta."Se ele tentar alguma coisa...atire nele" ela entregou uma das armas para Hillary e depois olhou para o homem."Mas você vai ser um bom menino não vai?" Lara deu um meio sorriso para o homem e piscou um olho e saiu do quarto.  
  
Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio, Hillary olhou para o homem no chão."Vamos?" Leesh olhou para ele com as sombracelhas erguidas. 


	3. Cap2 Revelações, Hybreeds e Blacktie

Cap.2 Revelações, Hybreeds e Blacktie

Leesh estava sentado no escritório brincando com a miniatura do sistema solar do pai de Lara. Ele olhou no relógio de parede, já eram dez horas, ele olhou para Hillary."Vocês ingleses costumam deixar seus convidados esperando?"

"Não reclame tanto Sr.Stormcrow, eu já estou fazendo um enorme favor só por mante-lo vivo."Lara entrou no escritório seguida por Bryce que carregava seu inseparavel notebook debaixo do braço."Então, você se comportou bem Sr.Stormcrow?" Lara deu ao rapaz um leve sorriso.

"Eu sou um bom menino" ele disse olhando pra ela ainda sentado na cadeira. Ele olhou o escritório."Você mora aqui sozinha?"

"Quase" Ela olhou para Hillary e Bryce que já havia se instalado numa das poltronas e escrevia febrilmente no teclado do computador.

"Você não se sente sozinha?"

"Oh eu tenho minhas maneiras de enganar a solidão." Lara se lembrou de todas as vezes em que ela estava lutando contra o robô de Bryce, ou treinando tiro no jardim ou se exercitando na sala de equipamentos, sim, ela tinha varias maneiras de enganar a solidão."Mais chega de falar sobre mim, vamos fala sobre você..." O homem ficou em silêncio e olhou pra ela, diante de nenhuuma resposta Lara continuou."Eu e o meu amigo aqui.."-ela apontou distraídamente para Bryce que deu um leve aceno de mão para o hybreed.-"fizemos uma pequena pesquisa sobre você Sr.Stormcrow e como eu esperava nós não encontramos nada, o que confirma a minha afirmação de que você é Hybreed." Ela apoiou as costas na mesa de frente ao homem e cruzou os braços, Leesh continuou em silêncio então Lara continuou."A última vez que eu encontrei um de vocês eu estava em Paris e até onde eu me lembro ele era o último de vocês e acredite ele não vai voltar..."Lara parou um momento e começou a brincar com o globo mundial."Agora, Sr.Stormcrow, eu simplesmente não consigo ver um motivo para você ou quem quer que tenha te mandado aqui para querer me matar. Será que você poderia me dar alguma ajuda aqui? Eu seria muito grata" Lara tirou os olhos do globo e encarou o homem sentado na cadeira a sua frente. Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nós poupamos a sua vida o mínimo que você podia fazer é nos responder!" Bryce disse num súbito ataque de coragem no qual até Lara ergueu as sombracelhas. Leesh olhou fundo nos olhos dele e do mesmo jeito que aquela coragem tinha vindo ela também tinha ido embora e Bryce se encolheu na poltrona olhando fixamente para seu computador. Leesh olhou de volta para Lara."E então?"

Ele suspirou."É melhor você tomar cuidado, eles querem sua cabeça lá fora"

Ela sorriu suavemente."Eu já estou acostumada com isso, mais quem pode querer minha cabeça dessa vez?"

"Você não conhece eles, ninguém conhece, mais eles estão te observando"

"Mesmo?" Ela se curvou se aproximando dele e olhou nos olhos do homem. Ele a encarou de volta sorrindo de leve, tinha alguma coisa naqueles olhos brilhantes que hipnotizava Lara, fazia com ela se sentisse ansiosa e desconfortavel.

"Ahem!" Hillary quebrou o silêncio, Lara olhou para ele quebrando o contato visual."Lara você precisa ligar para o buffet e confirmar os pratos para hoje a noite"

"Sim claro." Lara caminhou até a porta."Bryce, leve ele de volta para o meu banheiro" Bryce sentiu seu estomago afundar, ele olhou para Leesh e Leesh olhou para ele."Ah droga..." ele engoliu seco e se levantou se aproximando do homem."Va-vamos..." ele tentou parecer calmo e firme mais Leesh podia sentir o medo dele, ele sorriu e se levantou, ele era mais alto, bem mais alto que Bryce e mais forte também. Leesh começou a andar de volta para o banheiro seguido por Bryce.

Lara desligou o telefone, já tinha confirmado todos os pratos para o jantar de hoje a noite, com toda essa agitação logo de manhã ela tinha esquecido completamente que tinha preparado uma festa de aniversário para o seu amigo e mentor Werner Von Croy hoje a noite. Ela subiu as escadas, agora precisava de um bom banho para colocar as idéias no lugar, Lara não podia usar o seu banheiro então ela usou o banheiro de um dos quartos de hóspedes. Seus pensamentos voavam a mil, pessoas estavam querendo ela morta...de novo e eles eram Hybreed, bom pelo menos um deles. Bem ela realmente deve ter uma coisa muito errada dessa vez mais ela só não conseguia pensar no que teria sido. Ela saiu do banho e caminhhou de volta para o quarto enrolada numa toalha.

O quarto estava silencioso, principalmente o banheiro mais ela sabia que ele estava lá, ela olhou para a porta do banheiro e por um instante ela pensou em abri-la.'Meu Deus o que eu estou pensando!?' ela pensou consigo mesma, depois caminhou até o closet escolhendo uma roupa.

"Olá" Ela ouviu a voz já conhecida vindo de dentro do banheiro, ele não podia saber que ela estava lá ela não tinha feito nem um ruído desde que ela tinha chegado."Eu sei que você está aí" Lara continuou em silêncio."E eu sei que você está se perguntando como eu sei que você está aí"

Lara se vestiu e abriu a porta do banheiro."Bem, como você sabia?" Ela olhou para ele. Leesh tinha um sorriso infantil estampado nos lábios.  
"Eu sabia que você ia abrir a porta"

Lara se aproximou dele."Você sabe demais..."

"E você não tem nem idéia o quanto..."

Lara olhou para ele sorrindo suavemente."Já que você sabe tanto me diga, por que você não fugiu?" Ele se levantou colocando as mãos nos bolsos."Bem, acredite ou não mais eu não quero fugir..."

Lara olhou para ele visivelmente confusa."E por que não?"

"Porque se eu fugir eu vou ter que voltar pra eles, e isso nunca é bom..." De todas as respostas que Leesh poderia ter dado essa era a que Lara menos esperava. Ela observou ele procurando sinais de que estivesse mentindo mais ela não encontrou nenhum. Ela balançou a cabeça colocando os pensamentos em ordem e retomando sua linha de raciocinio."Bem você sem duvida é o Hybreed mais controverso que eu já encontrei por todos esses anos"

"É aí que você se engana Lady Croft. Você vê, todos acham que os Hybreed são maquinas de matar, frias e calculistas..."

"E isso está errado?" Ele pode sentir o tom de sarcasmo na voz de Lara, e sorriu."Bem, não totalmente errado, mais o que todos esquecem é que nós somos humanos também, temos as mesmas emoções e mesmas fraquezas, a única diferença é que somos mais fortes e mais rapidos..."

Lara estava de braços cruzados ouvindo o que Leesh dizia, quando ele terminou ela olhou pra ele."Bem Sr.Stormcrow eu agradeço muito pela pequena aula sobre a sensibilidade dos Hybreeds mais eu temo que agora eu tenha que resolver alguns compromissos." Ela se afastou e passou pela porta.

"Você não pode me trancar aqui pra sempre você sabe..."

"Ah sim eu sei, mais até essa noite eu acho que eu posso. Tchau tchau" E assoprando um beijo na direção do homem ela fechou a porta. Depois de fazer algumas ligações ela foi até a sala onde estavam Bryce e Hillary, ela se sentou no parapeito da janela."Encontraram alguma coisa?"

"Não, não há nenhuma agitação incomum dos adoradores das trevas no jornal."Hillary disse colocando uma última pilha de jornais em cima da mesa. Lara olhou para Bryce."Bem, não há nada na web também" Lara suspirou, ela tinha um ser que representava a perfeição da humanidade trancado no seu banheiro e tinha pessoas desconhecidas tentando mata-la."Ótimo..."

Bryce girou a cadeira ficando de frente para Lara."Eu também não encontrei nada sobre Hybreeds aqui...é como se eles não existessem"

"E eles não existem..."

"Como assim? Me corrija se eu estiver enganado mais você não está com um deles trancado dentro do seu banheiro?"

Lara se levantou com um brilho nos olhos, como se uma luz se acendesse dentro da sua cabeça."A lenda dos Hybreed vem de muitos anos atras, a maioria dos arquivos contendo informações sobre eles foram perdidos e os que sobraram dizem estar com uma sociedade secreta chamada Skull. É uma sociedade que começou a milhares de anos atras..."

"Como os Illuminati?"

"Sim, como os Illuminati. Os Skull retém consigo os arquivos que sobraram relatando a existencia dos Hybreed."

"Hmm, mais o que são Hybreeds exatamente?"

"A milhares de anos atras em Paris um cientista chamado Jean-Luc LeBlanc conseguiu criar uma nova geração de seres humanos, mais fortes, mais rapidos e muito mais inteligentes do que o normal. Essa raça super desenvolvida eram os Hybreed, o primeiro Hybreed foi batizado de Seguidor,  
mais logo depois de cria-lo LeBlanc foi acusado de querer brincar de Deus e foi morto, já o Hybreed foi queimado vivo para que nunca ninguém pudesse encontrar qualquer vestígio dele. Seu laboratório foi tracado e foi probida a entrada de qualquer pessoa mais o Conselho de Paris cometeu um pequeno erro...eles não revistaram o laboratório.

Bryce olhava para ela."E daí?"

"Bem, parece que existia uma passagem secreta embaixo do laboratório de LeBlanc que levava até uma câmara de rituais ou a cede dos Skull..."

"Leblanc era um Skull?"

"Sim, e depois que Leblanc foi morto eles entraram no laboratório pela passagem, pegaram as anotações e fugiram. É isso, são os Skull, como eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"Muito bem, e agora? O que faremos?" A campainha tocou, Hillary olhou no relógio, já eram 5:30 da tarde, ele olhou para Lara."Deve ser o buffet"

"Já?! É incrível como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo..." Lara suspirou e sorriu."Agora, você vai abrir a porta, e você Bryce vai se arrumar, a festa está marcada para as sete horas."

"Eu não preciso de uma hora e meia para me arrumar Lara, só preciso de quinze minutos..." Bem talvez Bryce não precisasse de uma hora e meia mais ela com certeza precisava. Ela entrou no quarto, o banheiro estava silencioso e ela preferiu deixa-lo assim, depois de escolher o vestido mais simples de todos ela começou a se trocar. Meu Deus, como ela odiava esse tipo de coisa! Festas chiques, vestidos glamourosos e um monte de pessoas que se achavam melhores do os outros, mais dessa vez ela faria um sacrifício pelo seu mentor. Ela se olhou no espelho, o vestido preto lhe caía como uma luva e o rosto apresentavam uma maquiagem muito leve, nada muito forte, só uma contorno preto em volta dos olhos verdes para realsa-los."As coisas que eu não faço por você Werner..." ela respirou fundo e foi até a sala de entrada para receber os convidados.

Logo a casa já estava cheia de pessoas do jeito como Lara tinhha imaginado, vestidos chiques e narizes empinados, ela andava pela sala recebendo alguns elogios de uns e cumprimentos de outros. Ela localizou Werner e caminhou até ele lhe dando um grande abraço."Parabéns Werner!"

"Obrigado por tudo Lara, a festa está linda! É mais do que eu imaginava."

"Você ainda merece mais" Ela sorriu."Escute Werner, preciso falar com você, é um assunto que você pode se interessar..." O homem olhou para ela claramente em dúvida, Lara indicou o escritório e os dois caminharam a até o escritório. Lara fechou a porta."Então Lara o que é tão importante?"

Lara se sentou numa poltrona e indicou a outra para Werner."Os Skull estão atras de mim..." Os olhos do homem se arregalaram e ele se inclinou para frente."Os Skull?! Mais Lara como você descobriu? Quero dizer você tem certeza de que são eles? Não se sabe nada sobre os Skull a anos, pode ser que não se..."

Ela olhou para ele."Eu estou com um Hybreed trancado no meu banheiro"

Os olhos do velho se arregalaram ainda mais."Um Hybreed?! Meu bom Deus Lara! Como?!" Lara não pode conter um sorriso diante das caras de assombro que Werner fazia a medida que ela lhe revelava mais coisas dos acontecimentos passados. Ela explicou tudo ao amigo, tudo como ela conseguiu capturar o Hybreed e como ele curiosamente não parecia disposto a ir embora."Um Hybreed, mais isso é fabuloso Lara! Você acha que eu....posso...?"

"Claro, eu te levo vamos." Os dois saíram do escritório e caminharam pelo salão em direção a escadaria de madeira que levava ao andar de cima. Werner não conseguia se conter, parecia uma criança, Lara sorriu para ele quando os dois começaram a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Lara."Isso é fabuloso Lara, fabuloso! Um Hybreed, Lara! Não se tem notícias de um Hybreed a milhares de anos..." Lara abriu a porta do quarto e os dois entraram."Não fique tão impolgado Werner, ele não tem nada da figura majestosa que você está imaginando." Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta mais foi parada por Werner."O que foi?" Ela olhou para o mentor.

"Qual...qual o nome dele?" Lara girou os olhos."É...Leesh...Stormcrow"

"Não não, o nome Hybreed dele, qual é?"

"Ah sim...é...Redentor..."

Werner juntou as mãos ansioso."Maravilhoso!" Lara sorriu e abriu a porta, o banheiro estava vazio, Lara olhou ao redor não havia sinais dele.  
Ela esticou o braço indicando que Werner ficasse onde ele estava, ele parou de andar observando Lara entrar no banheiro cautelosamente. Ela caminhou sem fazer nenhum barulho até o meio do banheiro, olhou em volta mais uma vez depois se virou para Werner."Acho que ele foi embo"  
Mais antes que Lara pudesse terminar a frase Leesh saltou do lustre caíndo na frente dela fazendo Lara dar um pulo para tras."Medrosa..." ele sorriu, olhou para Werner e depois para Lara."Está me fazendo de aberração de circo?"

"Não é muito mais do que você realmente é..."

"Desse jeito você me magoa...e o seu amigo? Quem é"  
Werner deu alguns passos a frente apertando a mão de Leesh muito entusiasmado."Muito prazer Sr.Redentor, eu devo dizer que é um enorme prazer conhece-lo! Sou Werner Von Croy" Werner sorriu radiante para o Hybreed. Leesh olhou para Lara que pela expressão parecia estar achando a cena tão estranha quanto ele."Ah, sim é um prazer igualmente, me chame de Leesh."

Werner soltou um gritinho excitado que fez com que Leesh e Lara dessem um passo para tras."Oh sim, obrigado obrigado!"

Os três caminharam para fora do banheiro, Werner puxou três cadeiras e eles se sentaram."Ah Sr. Rendentor...ah quero dizer Leesh, o senhor se importaria de me responder algumas perguntinhas?" Leesh olhou para o velho."Ah...claro" E sorriu. Leesh respondeu a todas as perguntas que Werner fazia e as poucas duvidas de Lara também e depois de algumas horas ele e Werner já pareciam amigos de infância. Hillary entrou no quarto e avisou a Lara que os convidados já estavam indo embora, ela então se levantou e deu mais uma olhada nos dois homens e saiu do quarto murmurando."Meninos...quem vai entender..."

Depois de se despedir de todos os convidados Lara subiu até o seu quarto novamente, os dois ainda estavam entretidos na mais profunda conversa. Leesh parecia estar explicando algo sobre sua linhagem."Além de mim só existe mais um Hybreed, o Pecador. Ele é o Hybreed mais poderoso que já foi feito. Ele não tem sentimentos nem consciencia, sai matando tudo o que aparece na frente."

Lara se encostou no batente da porta."Então porque não mandaram ele?" Leesh e Werner se viraram para encara-la, nenhum dos dois tinha notado a presença na moça."Ele não estava pronto, e além disso eu sou o melhor que eles tem para esse tipo de trabalho."

"Que tipo de trabalho? Enganar? Trair?"

Leesh riu."Exato"

"E quanto aos Skull?"

"O que tem eles?"

"O que eles querem de mim?"

"Pelo que eu sei você matou um Hybreed muito poderoso na sua última visita a Paris..."

"Só por isso?"

"Ei Hybreeds não dão em arvores sabia, apenas um Hybreed por ser criado a cada 100 anos. Aparentemente eles acham que se criarem Hybreeds demais nós podemos nos rebelar contra eles e dominar o mundo."

"E vcs não fariam isso?" Lara olhou para ele com um sombrancelha erguida."Bem, nunca nos deram a chance para tentarmos..."

"Quem mandou você?"

"Um homem chamado Willian Lundick, ele é o atual lider dos Skull, é meio maluco na minha opinião. Mais muito poderoso eu ouvi o chefe dos laboratórios, Peter Pugma, contando a um dos funcionários que o Sr.Lundick tem mais de 100 anos de idade. Alguns acham que ele fez algum tipo de pacto com o diabo para viver tanto. Foi ele quem quebrou a tradição de criar um Hybreed a cada 100 anos, eu e o Pecador fomos criados com apenas 50 anos de diferença.." Lara e Werner se entreolharam."Muito parecido com Eckhart..." Lara disse e caminhou até a janela cruzando os braços e apoiando-se no parapeito da janela. Werner olhou para Leesh."Se vc se demorar muito eles não vão sentir sua falta?"

"Não sei ao certo mais acho que não, eles sabem o quanto Lady Croft pode ser imprevisivel..."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio..."

O relógio na cabiceira de Lara apitava mostrando que já eram onze horas, Werner se levantou."Meu Deus! Olhe só que horas são eu tenho que ir.  
Sr. Stormcrow, Leesh, foi um enorme prazer ter essa conversa com o senhor hoje, espero que possamos nos encontrar de novo." Werner apertava a mão de Leesh mais uma última vez antes de ser acompanhado para fora do quarto por Lara. Ela o guiou até a porta da frente e a abriu.  
"Obrigado por tudo Lara. Não se preocupe vou tentar procurar alguma coisa sobre os Skull que possa te ajudar." Lara deu um abraço no amigo e observou até que ele desaparecesse pelo jardim, fechando a porta ela voultou ao quarto, Leesh estava parado na frente da janela observando a escuridão do jardim atentamente. Ela se aproximou lentamente e ele sem se virar para ela disse."O que vai fazer agora?"

Ela olhou pra ele."Com o que?"

"Comigo..." Leesh apoiou as costas na parede olhando pra ela, era incrível como algumas vezes ele conseguia parecer nada mais do que um garoto. Lara balançou a cabeça suavemente."Bem, acho que vou te manter aqui por mais um tempo..." Leesh abaixou a cabeça colocando as mãos nos bolsos."Sabe, eu não fui completamente honesto com vc quando vc me perguntou pq eu não ia embora..."

Lara ergueo as sombracelhas."Ah não?"

"Não..."

Ela cruzou os braços como se tomasse uma posição defensiva."E então? Qual era a verdade?"

"Bem, na verdade tem mais um motivo pelo qual eu não quero voltar..." Agora Leesh começava a caminhar na direção de Lara. Ela ia caminhando para tras a medida que ele se aproximava, ela não estava com medo mais tinha alguma coisa nele que a intimidava."E qual é esse motivo?" Ela sentiu a parede fria contra suas costas, olhou para o homem na sua frente. Leesh agora estava muito próximo dela."Bem...o outro motivo seria vc. E eu não quero dizer que eu não posso ir embora até eu te matar pq não é isso. A verdade é que eu não quero mais te matar, agora a única coisa que eu quero é te proteger...é um sentimento estranho uma coisa doce, eu não se chama isso que eu estou sentindo Lady Croft?"

Lara sorriu, um sorriso debochado, não iria cair nesse papo. Mais então ela olhou pra ele e viu que ele olhava pra ela, aqueles olhos brilhantes perfurando sua alma. De algum modo ela sabia que ele não estava brincando. Ela respirou fundo tentando por as idéias em ordem mais ela descobriu que isso era uma coisa extremamente difícil de fazer diante daqueles olhos brilhantes."E então Lady Croft, pode me dizer o que é esse coisa estranha que eu estou sentindo?"

Lara desviou os olhos de e respirou fundo mais uma vez."Isso deve ser Desejo, provavelmente...."

Leesh se aproximou mais dele, sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse."Não...é mais do que isso. Eu não sei o que é mais sei que é bem mais que isso."

"Como vc pode saber?"

"Me diga Lady Croft, o que é qdo vc quer ficar com uma pessoa e só com essa pessoa, qdo vc olha pra uma pessoa e mesmo vendo os defeitos dela vc não se importa, qdo essa certa pessoa entra no local e parece pra vc como se ela carregasse uma luz própria que ilumina todo o lugar.  
O que é qdo uma pessoa só por estar perto de vc te deixo calmo e leve por dentro? se chama isso?"

"Acho que...acho que se chama amor."

"Amor..." Leesh olhava para o teto pensativo."Já ouvi falar disso, meu criador nos dizia que o amor nunca iria fazer nada de bom para nós, que só iria nos deixar fracos diante do inimigo...isso é verdade?"

Lara olhou pra ele confusa, não era possível que ele estivesse falando sério, era? Ele não poderia não conhecer os sentimentos humanos, ou será que poderia? "Bem, eu acho que sim..."

"Mais se é uma coisa tão ruim então pq eu não quero que acabe?"

"Eu não sei..."

Leesh abaixou os olhos até os de Lara."Vc já amou alguém Lady Croft?"

Lara imediatamente se lembrou de todos os seus casos amorosos como Alex West, Terry Sheridan entre outros. Mais será que aquilo tinha mesmo sido amor? E se tinha sido pq não tinha dado certo? Ela olhou para Leesh, ele ainda estava lá parado, muito próximo dela esperando por uma resposta mais aquela pergunta a tinha feito pensar, será que ela poderia afirmar que realmente amara alguém? "Eu..." Lara tentava procurar as palavras mais elas simplesmente não vinham. Leesh observou ela por alguns instantes e disse."Eu acho que não..." Lara olhou pra ele ainda sem palavras.

"É muito surpreendente pra mim que uma mulher como vc não tenha encontrado o que eles chamam de alma gêmea. Mais eu acho que eu tenho a resposta para isso"

"Vc tem?" Ela perguntou erguendo uma sombracelha.

"Sim eu acho que sim. Eu acho que vc está com medo, com medo de se envolver com alguém e sair machucada..."

"Eu não estou com medo...."

"Ah não?" Ele aproximou o rosto do de Lara tocando os lábios dele de leve com os dele. Lara sentiu um arrepio lhe correr pela espinha."Não"  
Leesh sorriu."Se vc não está com medo então pq vc se afasta de mim?" Lara olhou pra ele e o viu sorrir. Ela sorriu também enquanto ele se aproximava para mais um beijo, um mais longo dessa vez. Lara colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Hybreed enquanto ele a pegava no colo a levando em direção a cama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tah tah bom olha soh, esse capitula saiu uma porcaria mais eh q eu tinha q termina ele d algum jeito e daih eu fui escrevendo e fui me atrapalhando e daih saiu essa coisa aih q vcs taum lendo� 


End file.
